A Family You Never Expected
by LadySlytherinWeasley
Summary: Before Ginny left for Hogwarts, she never thought that her family could hurt or betray her. Now, six years later, she knows differently.
1. Prologue

**Chapter One**

_Summer before first year..._

***Flashback***

Ginny sat at the end of a long wooden dock with her feet hanging over the edge. The moon light was reflecting into the lake water below. She closed her eyes. The soft breeze made her mane of fiery red hair blow freely. Hearing footsteps behind her, she quickly opened her eyes. Staring down at her was a boy with licorice black eyes and short, spiky raven black hair.

"Hi" he stated simply

"Hello?" she replied

"May I join you?" he asked

"Might as well" she replied shyly

"I'm Roderick Snape, who are you?" he asked sitting down

"Ginevra Weasley" she replied

"A Weasley?" he responded shocked

"Yeah... Why? What's wrong with the Weasley's?" she asked in defence

"Nothing. It's just, my father has two star students and their last name is Weasley." he responded

"Students?" she asked

"My father is the potions master at Hogwarts" he replied looking down

"Really? That must be fascinating." she said in awe

"If by fascinating you mean him leaving me at home every September with my mother and sisters and I don't see him really until Christmas and then again until summer holidays. Yes, fascinating is the word." he stated sneering

"I know. I have six older brothers. They all leave in September and they don't even come home at Christmas. It's lonely being the only girl in a family" she said

"I know that feeling. I hate being the only boy" he sneered

"LIGHTS OUT!" yelled a camp counsellor "Back to your cabins!"

"Meet me here tomorrow before breakfast," he said before getting up and walking to his cabin

Smiling, Ginny slowly got up and made her way back to her own cabin. She had finally found someone who didn't sneer when she had informed them of her last name. Who didn't insult her because of who her family was. She had finally found a friend.

***End of Flashback***

_Ginny's First Year..._

***Flashback***

Walking into the Great Hall for the very first time, she could feel everyone's eyes looking in her direction. Sighing, she looked around the hall for any sign of her brothers. Seeing them, she sneered inwardly to herself. She abruptly turned her head away. Remembering the letter from her best friend, she turned her head towards the left side of the hall. Their eyes met. He quickly nodded his head in greeting. Smirking in return, she saw that he was seated beside a very cute blonde boy. Before she could even get a closer look at the boy, she had reached the stool with the sorting hat sitting upon it. She stood there admiring the hall and lost in her own thoughts until she heard her name.

"Ginevra Weasley!" yelled Professor McGonnagall

Squaring her shoulders, she stalked confidently to the stool and sat down gracefully. Glancing towards the Gryffindor table, she saw them all. All of her brothers were smiling up at her.

"Ah yes, another Weasley, but the last of this generation. There is something different about you though. Something... Very different. But I see it is something special, and that makes my decision for me. Better be... Slytherin!"

Quickly, she looked towards her brothers. Percy was staring up at her in disbelief and horror. Ron was glaring at the Slytherin's, his face was so flushed that it matched his hair. Fred and George were just sitting there with identical looks of complete and utter shock. She got up gracefully, and walked straight towards the Slytherin table.

'This is gonna be absolute hell' she thought

As she reached the Slytherin table, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking up, she found herself looking into the eyes of her best friend. A small smile spread across her face as she noticed he was motioning for her to join him and his friends.

'Or not' She thought smirking as she sat down between her best friend and the cute blonde boy.

***End of Flashback***

***Flashback***

"I don't see what is such a big deal!" yelled Ginny

"Of course you don't!" yelled Roderick in return "You're nothing but a little naive child!"

"That is rich, coming from you! You are barely a year older than me!" she yelled

"Look Ginny, besides Malfoy, Zabini and Nott, you're my best friend. You are the sister I always wanted-" he tried to explain calming his voice

"Ro, you have three younger sisters-" she started to say

"Yes, but none of them like Quiddatch, or know what school is like. I can't tease them without them going to one of my parents. You're my fun 'sister'" he said before sitting down in a huff

"Awweh Ro, I love you too. You're my best friend. Now, can you please tell me why you are so angry?" she asked, still irritated

"Because you're chasing after four Gryffindor boys. Two of which treat you like you're covered in bloody Dragon dung. The other two acknowledge you and treat you great until somebody else is round!" he yelled standing up again

"So, they are my brothers!" she yelled shaking on the verge of tears

"I hate seeing you in pain. Every time I see you after they treat you unkindly, I get so mad. I just want to torture them!" he explained

"I get that Roderick, but I can't just give up on them" she said quietly

"Then do whatever you 'need' to do. But they will never accept you for who you are, only we Slytherins will!" he yelled before storming out of the common room slamming the portrait shut behind him.

There was no stopping them. The tears sprang free and cascaded down her face at such a rate that her robes were soaked in seconds. She slumped down on the couch. It wasn't long before she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Seeing as how it was very uncommon thing in Slytherin, she looked up with a questioning look on her face. Gasping. She started blinking and wiping the tears away.

"What do you want now Malfoy?" she snapped bitterly

"Whoa Ginny, no need to snap my head off," he said plopping down beside her

"Sorry, what do you want Malfoy?" she asked trying to sound nice, but the venomous tone leaked through causing him to inch away

"Surprisingly nothing. I heard the fight between you and Roderick. He has a point." he said

"You think I am wasting my time talking to my brothers?" she spat

"Not quite. I think you are wasting your time with the Prefect and the Potter worshipper. But, I do not think you are wasting your time with the twins. Now, go up and clean your face so people don't start to doubt the fact that you are a Slytherin so we can go to dinner. I'm starved." he explained

"Why would I got to dinner with you?" she asked skeptically

"Because I am offering to be your friend, and going to dinner is what friends do" he said sticking out his hand "Friends?"

"Friends" she replied shaking his hand

"Good, now go freshen up for dinner," he replied

"Fine" she replied sighing

***End of Flashback***

***Flashback***

It was a nice warm day outside. Sun shining, birds chirping as they flew in the blue skies. In Ginny's mind, it was the most perfect day. She was sitting in History of Magic staring out the window that over looked the Black Lake. Sighing, she turned her attention back to Professor Binns. He was rambling on and on about some Goblin Rebellion again. Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to the scenery outside. Gazing out towards the Black Lake she saw the Care of Magical Creatures class leave the Forbidden Forest. A second later the bell rang loud over the grounds and through the halls. Hearing the bell signalling the end of classes, she snapped out of her day dream. After she hurriedly gathered up her books, she left the classroom as fast as she could.

"Gin Gin!" yelled a voice

Turning around, she saw her two best friends. Roderick Snape and Draco Malfoy were running down the corridor to catch up to her.

"What are you doing now?" asked Roderick when Draco and him caught up to her

"I am going to go and put my books up in my dorm" she explained

"Mmm, that is not going to work Gin," Draco replied shaking his head at her

"... Why?" she asked raising an eyebrow up at him

"We just had Potions, and my dad kept me, Draco, Nott and Zabini after," Roderick replied "He was informed that you are failing History of Magic, Transfiguration, and that you may need a little help in Herbology."

"So...?" she asked clueless

"So... us four are going to help you out," responded Draco "Nott and Zabini are waiting for us outside by the willow tree"

They continued walking in silence until they reached the willow. They quickly decided that they would start studying tomorrow and just enjoy the afternoon. They were sitting around eating candy and making fun of the Gryffindors when a shadow cast over them. Looking up they saw a very angry looking redhead. Behind him was a bushy haired girl and messy black haired boy.

"What do you want Ronald?" Ginny asked exasperated

"Ginevra, why are you hanging with these bloody losers?" he asked ignoring her question

"They aren't losers! They are my friends" she stated in a deadly calm voice

"How can you be friends with them?" he asked through clenched teeth "They hate Weasley's and Gryffindors"

"In case you haven't noticed Ronald. I'm not a Gryffindor, and they look past my last name and see me for who I am!" she yelled "Somebody once told me that my family will never except now that I am a Slytherin, only the Slytherin's will. At the time, I didn't want to believe it let alone admit it, he was and is right"

"What are you on about?" he asked frustrated

"Oh don't be daft now Ronald. I have noticed. It's almost June and this is the first time you have talked to me since the train ride here. Percy looks at me in disgust, and only talks to me to get me into trouble. Fred and George ignore me completely, unless nobody is around. I have seen you four receive letters from Errol-" she explained

"Errol?" asked Blaise Zabini

"Family owl," she explained glancing at Blaise before she spun back to glare at her brother "Anyways... I have seen you four receive letters. I wrote home every week from the start of September to the end of March. I have not received a single response from either mum or dad." she finished explaining with tears in her eyes

Draco was standing to her right, beside her with his wand out in case something happened, Roderick was to her left. He looked over at Ginny to see tears threatening to spill over.

"Get lost Weasel. Ginny has been distraught all year because of your family. She doesn't need to be even more so this close to finals." Draco spat

***End of Flashback***

_Summer before Ginny's Second Year..._

***Flashback***

She loved days like this. Slightly rainy with a bright sun making the rain drops glisten. Staring out her bedroom window, she couldn't help but think of happier days. Days where she was the apple of her dad's eye, his little poppet. Days where she received hugs all the time. Days where her family didn't treat her like she was about to kill them. Ever since she went to Hogwarts they have changed their mannerisms towards her. She never asked to be placed in a different house then her brothers. Especially not their enemy house. She hadn't changed in the slightest. Had she? It really didn't matter anymore. They hated her, no matter what. Nothing would change that fact. Sighing, she looked down at the letter in her hand. It had been two weeks since school had got out, and she had gotten a letter every day from Roderick. They basically all said the same thing over and over, but this one was different. Walking over to her bed, she sat down and began reading her latest letter.

_Gin,_

_How are you? I ask that only because I don't know how to start a letter, especially this letter otherwise. I know you are not very well. Your last letter kind of scared me a lot. It didn't sound like you. I thought I was going mental at first. Until I showed it to Draco when he was over here yesterday. He agreed that it was scary._

_We talked to my parents last night. They are now insisting that you come stay with us for a bit this summer. My father is giving you a week. If you do not respond by the need of the week, we will come pay a visit._

_Please write back. I guess I will see you soon no matter if you do or not._

_Ro_

'One more chance' she thought to herself 'just one more'

Standing up, she walked over to her vanity and dropped the letter casually on the top of her text books. Sighing, she grabbed her sweater and ran downstairs. Upon entering the main floor, she noticed that her family had started eating lunch without her. Grabbing a plate, she sat down and started piling food onto it.

"Oh, Ginevra. Ron is having Harry and Hermione over for a couple of weeks. Can you make sure your room is presentable?" Molly asked

"... It's clean," Ginny replied like her mother was crazy

"No. You see... What I meant is... Can you make sure your house robes, and anything else that is associated with... Your house is hidden or sent away?" Molly asked giving Ginny a pointed look

"... Why?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow

"Because Hermione is going to staying in your room. She is a Gryffindor and we don't want to offend her." Arthur explained in haste

Ginny's eyes narrowed as a sneer worthy of any Slytherin spread across her face. Pushing her plate away and abruptly standing up from the table, she stalked upstairs to her room. Slamming her bedroom door as hard as she could, she grabbed a quill, a piece of parchment and some ink and started writing.

_Ro,_

_Come and get me A.S.A.P, and bring your dad. I need to get out of here as soon as possible._

_Ginny_

She walked over to her black owl and tied the letter to her leg. Her owl, Esmeralda, was a gift to her from Draco and Roderick for her twelfth birthday. She was a beautiful black owl with a silver tinge to the tips of her feathers. Her piercing yellow eyes made anyone jump once she fixed her stare upon them. To Ginny, Esmeralda was the perfect owl.

Grabbing a book off of her bed side table, she climbed into bed. Reading the title, she groaned slightly. Wizardry Pure blood Families. Sighing, she opened the book to where she left off. The Malfoy family. Soon, she had become so engrossed with reading that she didn't hear anybody floo in downstairs. It wasn't until she heard Fred and George yell did she came too. Curious, she snapped her book shut and through it on her bed as she ran downstairs.

"What are you doing here Professor?" asked Arthur

"To seek permission-" Professor Snape began

"Permission for what exactly?" Molly asked urgently

"Permission to have your daughter as a guest in my home for two or three weeks. Starting immediately." Professor Snape stated leaving no room for discussion

During the exchange between his father and, whom he guessed were Ginny's parents, Roderick stood quietly beside his father. Hearing a creak on the stairs, Roderick looked in that direction. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was his best friend. He started to smile until he saw her face. Her friendly smile was missing. The glint of mischief and happiness that was usually plastered in her eyes was absent. Knowing the only thing that would make her smile again, he spoke.

"How about the rest of the summer Father?" Roderick asked winking at Ginny, receiving a small smile

Snape looked down at his son with a raised eyebrow, only to find him looking somewhere else. Following his son's train of sight, his eyes landed on a young girl. At second glance, he saw the young girl was in fact Ginny Weasley. Anger flew through him as he saw how depressed she looked. Sneering, he turned back to her parents with a glare.

"My son is correct. The rest of the summer would be better suited," He stated without giving them an option

Upon hearing the word 'yes', Ginny fled upstairs to her bedroom and grabbed he prepacked trunk and through all her other things into a everextendingcharmed bag that Blaise Zabini had given her for her birthday. When she re-entered the main floor, Professor Snape grabbed her trunk and bag from her and stalked outside. Glancing at Roderick, she shrugged and he followed his dad. Taking on last look at all the occupants of The Burrow, she sneered. Everybody had retreated back to their recent activities. Sighing, she stalked out of the house, slamming the door as she went. Smiling, she ran and caught up with Severus and Roderick.

***End of Flashback***

_Ginny's Second Year..._

***Flashback***

Humming to herself, she walked down the train's corridor. She was on her way to go find Pansy Parkinson. She hated walking around by herself, but she needed to get away from Crabbe and Goyle. Taking Draco's advice, she left. Peering into a virtually empty, she opened the door. Pansy was sitting by the window, with her head leaning up against the cold glass. Slamming the door, she made Pansy squeal and jump out of her silent trance. Smirking, Ginny went and sat down across from her.

"What do you want Weasley?" asked Pansy sneering

"Sanctuary-" stated Ginny in a calm voice as she looked out at the rolling landscape

"From what?" Pansy asked curiously

"Crabbe and Goyle" Ginny stated sitting down

"Figures," huffed Pansy

"Mmm... Anyways, Draco told me to come and find and hang out with you" explained Ginny

"Oh... Did he tell you anything about us?" Pansy asked

"No... Why?" responded Ginny raising an eyebrow

"He's my betrothed," Pansy mumbled

"I'm sorry," Ginny responded sincerely

"Mmm, thanks," responded Pansy giving a small smile

"So... Do you usually sit by yourself?" asked Ginny, trying to change the topic

"No, I usually sit with Draco and the other Slytherins," said Pansy looking up at the dreary sky

"So why are you alone today?" Ginny asked

"I'm too ashamed. I don't like Draco as more than a friend. I like someone else, but I don't know how he feels. I haven't seen him since we were told about the betrothal and he seemed happy from what I could tell," vented Pansy

"Why don't you still sit with him, you two will have to talk about it sooner or later" asked Ginny "You like a Slytherin right?"

"Too awkward and yes of course I like a Slytherin!" screeched Pansy

"Good, I'd hate to see what Draco would be like if you liked a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor" said Ginny thoughtfully

"Merlin! that would be terrifying!" laughed Pansy

"Who is it?" asked Ginny

"Why should I tell you?" sneered Pansy

"Because I am a Slytherin and could probably help you date him," stated Ginny with no emotion

"Roderick," Pansy responded blushing

"Nice" Ginny stated sticking out her hand "Friends?"

"Friends," Pansy replied shaking Ginny's hand

***End of Flashback***

***Flashback***

Ginny was once again staring out the window. It was pouring rain. Sighing, she turned back to her Herbology essay. Sneering, she continued to write. Once she had finished, she packed up her books and started down to the Slytherin common room. She hated the walk from the library to the dungeons. As she was entering her own little world, she was grabbed and pulled into a deserted classroom. Screaming, she felt a hand slap over her mouth. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she became aware that she was in the presence of four others. As soon as she could clearly see, somebody muttered 'lumos'. Gasping, she looked up into the faces of her four brothers. The four of them all looked at her with the same unreadable expression. Fred and George came up behind her and pushed her into a chair. Looking up at them, she started to get scared.

'Be Slytherin' she thought 'Be cold, uncaring and brush off anything they say. Show no emotion'

"Hello Ginny," Fred started with a smile

"Frederick" she responded coldly with a curt nod

This automatically got their attention. Not once in her twelve years had she called any of them, except Ron, by their full names. Nor had she ever been so cold to any of them either. Smirking at their stunned expressions, she started talking again.

"Why am I here Percival?" she asked sneering in his direction

"We want you to change houses" Ron stated

"Out of the question Ronald," she stated folding her arms

"Since when have you started calling us by our full names?" asked George

"Since when have you four started talking to me at school?" she growled jumping up

Instinctively, all four of them took a step back. They had seen her temper unleashed before. It wasn't very pretty. It reminded them of their mothers temper. Their mother's temper definatly wasn't pretty. Rolling her eyes, she stalked over to the door. She stopped and turned to look at them all.

"Next time you 'kidnap' someone to interrogate them, make sure they are securely bound to the chair," she stated simply before sweeping out of the classroom

***End of Flashback***

***Flashback***

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. How could she be disowned? She never did anything wrong. She never asked to be put into Slytherin. It was un-just. It was un-fair.

She had been walking around aimlessly since she had received the letter from her parents.

'No' she thought 'They weren't my parents anymore, I have no parents'

At this thought, she collapsed onto the cold dungeon floor and wept. Footsteps were approaching her, but she didn't care. She continued to lie on the ground. Once the footsteps had reached her, she looked up. There, standing over her was Professor Snape. Once he saw her tear stained face, all anger left him. Bending down he picked her up and carried her back to his office. Once there he sat her down onto a nearby desk. He walked over to his closet and pulled out two vials. A Calming Draught and a Cheering Potion.

"Drink this" he stated handing her the Calming Draught

After he had seen her gulp it back, he walked over to the fireplace and flooed the Slytherin common room.

"Malfoy! Roderick!" he yelled scaring the whole Slytherin house "Get to my office now!"

Cancelling the floo connection, he turned to look at his student. She was always smiling and held off emotions. Today however, she was pale, depressed and tear stained.

'I wonder what happened' he thought

No sooner had he thought this, did his office door burst open. In the doorway stood his son and god-son looking both anxious and scared.

"Dad" said Roderick "What is the matter?"

"Ginevra seems to be distraught," he responded sitting down in his chair

"Gin?" asked Draco

"Hello Dray, Ro." she responded quietly looking down

"Gin, what's the matter?" Roderick asked as he sat down on the right side of her, Draco on her left

"Read" she commanded handing him the letter "Out loud"

"Alright..." he said taking the letter "Ginevra, Molly and I have had a talk with Percy. It seems that you do not wish to have a house change. To us that is clear evidence that you do not wish to be a Weasley anymore. We have come to a conclusion. You are here by disowned. As such, you are not allowed over at our place ever again. Arthur Weasley."

The silence that conjured over the four after Roderick was finished dragged on for what seemed like minutes. Ginny slid down from the3 table and walked over to the open window. It was dark out. The moon glistened off of the Black Lake's glass like surface. She could feel their gazes on her back. They were waiting for her to respond. For her to say something, anything.

"Pathetic" she said

"Pardon?" asked Severus

"Pathetic" she responded "That is what they are. Pathetic. I had always known they were traitors to the wizardry world. I just never thought they would be traitors to me, their own flesh and blood"

"Understandable mistake" Severus nodded his head

"What will you do?" asked Roderick

"She will move in with us. It only makes sense" stated Severus walking over to Ginny "That is, if she wants"

"That would be wonderful Severus" Ginny stated, turning around to give Severus a hug

"I will write to Caroline now then. You three better head back to the common room. It is nearly curfew" he stated ushering them out of his office

"Yes Professor" they chorused jokingly as they left the office

***End of Flashback* **

_Summer before Ginny's Third Year..._

***Flashback***

"Ginevra!" yelled Severus "Can you come down to my parlour please?"

"Coming Sev!" she yelled back

Ginny quickly grabbed her sweater ad swept out of the room. Sighing she started to make her way down to Severus' parlour. Upon reaching the door, she raised a small fist and wrapped on the door. Hearing the beckoning call to enter, she slipped in and shut the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me Severus?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Caroline and I wanted to talk with you. Please sit down" he explained pointing to an empty chair in front of his desk

Looking around once she was seated, she felt at home and safe. The furniture was dark mahogany. Book shelves lines the walls from top to bottom. They were covered in all kinds of things. The cushions were a deep green velvet. The couch and cushioned chairs on the far end of the room were a matching green velvet also. The fireplace was lit, and the light from it was casting a warm glow over the three occupants of the room. To Ginny's left was Caroline. Her light brown hair was glowing in the firelight. Her sparkling brown eyes were alive with love, joy and welcoming. Severus sat in his high backed chair behind his desk.

"Ginevra, we wanted to talk to you about your unfortunate situation" he started

"My situation?" asked Ginny

"You being disowned dear. Now, neither Severus nor I have been disowned before, so we can't know exactly what you are going through, or how you are feeling. But, I can imagine that you are feeling lost and betrayed. Am I correct?" Caroline stated

"Yes," Ginny clarified full of worry

"So, we were talking about what to get you for your impending birthday and we settled on a gift." he said glancing at his wife quickly before snapping his back to Ginny "The thing is, we need your permission"

"What is it?" asked Ginny curiously

"The Parental Vow" said Caroline grinning

"Really?" squealed Ginny exhilarated "That would be amazing!"

"I thought you would say that. Go and get dressed. We leave in an hour for the Ministry. We will take the other four so we can go out for a celebratory lunch afterwards" said Severus smiling as he got up and walked to the door holding it open for the girls

"Thank you Severus, and thank you Caroline." Ginny said smiling "This means a lot to me"

"Oh Ginevra dear, you best get used to calling us Mum and Dad" laughed Caroline as she embraced Ginny

Stunned, Ginny just stood there in her future Mother's loving and protective embrace. Tears sprang from her eyes as she returned the hug. With a smile on her face, she ran upstairs to change into her best clothes.

***End of Flashback***

_Ginny's Third Year..._

***Flashback***

"I can't believe Scarhead got us all put into detention" fumed Draco

"You hexed him!" argued Blaise

"He tryed to hex Gin!" Draco argued back forcefully

"Dray, my Dad taught me hexes so I can protect myself," Ginny said stepping in front of Draco and putting a calming hand on his chest "I appreciate it Dray, but I now feel that it is my fault that we are in detention"

"It isn't your fault" he said calmly

"My sister can take care of herself. Dad is shocked that she can put as much magic as she does into those hexes, and the fact that she can do them with no wand and non-verbal too is even more shocking." commented Roderick

"Look at the bright side Dray" yelled Ginny as she was about to the round the corner

"What bright side?" yelled back Draco

"At least we got detention with my Dad," laughed Ginny as she rounded the corner

Mumbling their agreement, the three boys rounded the corner to see she was already leaning against the wall outside the potions classroom. As they reached the door, the Golden Trio were storming down the steps leading from the entrance hall. When the Gryffindors reached the Slytherins, the door to the dungeons sprang open.

"Enter!" bellowed Severus from within

The seven entered very quietly. The Slytherins with grace and confidence, the Gryffindors with fear and nervousness.

"Weasley. Potter. Granger. You will be washing the floor. There is a bucket and a tooth brush for each of you. No magic!" he stated, not looking up from his marking

"But sir, which Weasley?" asked Ron

"I beg your pardon?" asked Severus looking up

"There are two Weasley's in the room sir" responded Ron

"You are wrong Mr. Weasley. I see only one Weasley in this room, and that is you" replied Severus setting down his quill

"But, Ginny is a-" Hermione started

"Snape!" exclaimed Ginny and Roderick

"What!" yelled the Golden Trio

"Gin, I think you should explain" responded Severus as he sat back in his chair

"Well Weasley, after your parents disowned me, Severus and his wife Caroline took me in. Then for my thirteenth birthday, they adopted me by giving me The Parental Vow. As of that day, I was no longer Ginny Weasley. I am now Ginevra Snape, and I will be Ginevra Snape until the times comes for me to marry." she explained turning to Severus "What would you like us to do Dad?"

"Draco and you can sort through the ingredients and refill the containers and after that is down you can bring them to Roderick and Blaise who will be re-labelling them" He said smiling at Ginny "Get to work"

The detention went on for a couple of hours. The four Slytherins sat there and conversed with Severus basically the whole time. When the detention was over, the four Slytherins walked back to the common room laughing as they remembered the look on The Golden Trio's faces when they were given their detention and when they received the news of Ginny's adoption.

***End of Flashback***

_Ginny's Fourth Year..._

***Flashback***

"Oi! Ginny! Come here!" yelled Draco from across the Slytherin common room

"Yes Dray?" She asked

"Have you read the bulletin yet?" he asked curiously

"Nah, I don't usually. Why?" she questioned

"Curious. I didn't want to go read it myself. I was hoping you could tell me whats new in Hogwarts." he stated "Hows classes?"

"Blah. I loath History of Magic and Transfiguration, and Defence Against the Dark Arts is a complete bore and a pathetic waste of my valuable time." she stated

"Well what do you want to do when you're older?" he asked looking around the common room.

It was midnight. Nobody was in the common room anymore. They were sitting on the couch barely an inch from each other. He wanted to reach out and touch her in some way, but he was scared to.

"No clue yet. I do know I would like to be a mum at some point. But career wise I never really gave it much thought. Probably something in the Ministry or a shop owner" she stated thoughtfully

"Well depending on what area of the ministry you want to get into, you will need all three of those courses. As for being a shop owner, you don't need them at all. You'd kick Merlin's arse any day in DADA though, no worries there. I can help you after classes with the other two if you'd like. As for being a mother, you don't need them, all you would need is a guy-" she stated

"A guy who loves me, and will take care of me and won't run out the moment I tell him I'm expecting." she stated solemnly "And that would be great if you helped me with classes"

"Okay, when?" he asked eager to keep the subject off of guys

"Every time I have homework in those classes," she laughed "So every night?"

"That works," he stated "Now, go check the bulletin board. You won't be sorry"

He gently pushed her up off the couch and towards the bulletin board. He swiftly got up and followed her so he could see her expression. Once she was in front of the bulletin board he pointed out the piece of paper that she had to see. Gasping, she turned around and jumped into his arms, squealing. When she pulled away slightly to see his face they were only an inch away from each other. She gulped. He gulped. She looked into his Mercury eyes. He looked into her emerald eyes before looking down at her lips. She looked down at his and before they could do anything else, their lips crashed against each other. Neither of them knew who kissed who first and neither of them cared. Draco slowly started to move her towards the couch and gently pushed her down onto her back. Grazing her bottom lip with his tongue, he begged for entrance. She slowly parted her lips to allow it to him. Their senses heightened. Their skin yearned to be felt by each other's touch. Draco's hands slowly started to run over Ginny's body as their kissing deepened and became more sensual. His hands started to push up her skirt and when she didn't push his hand away he lifted it full up and started playing with her hem line. As he felt her moan into his mouth, she reached down and undid his pants that had grown quite tight at the crotch. As she slipped her hand into his boxers, he pulled down her lace thong and jammed a finger into her warm, wet centre. At the same time she jerked her hand up and down his hard, juicy cock. Moaning into each other's mouths they started moving their hands faster. Draco soon slipped another finger into her tight pussy and started moving his hand faster. She pulled away from his kiss as she started moving her hand up and down even faster.

"More Draco. More fingers. I wanna cum" she moaned sensually into his ear before crashing her lips back onto his

Obeying her, he slid two more fingers into her tight wet pussy and started rubbing her clit with his thumb. Pretty soon she was moving her hand even faster and bucking up to meet his hand at every thrust it made. They were close. Their moans muffled by each other's lips. She could feel the pulse in his rock hard cock throbbing. He could feel her getting wetter and wetter, and her walls getting tighter with every thrust. When they were on the edge of cumming, Ginny pulled away and started to suck on his hard cock.

"Oh Merlin Gin. I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that." Draco whispered in a throaty voice

"Good." she pulled away just enough so she could say it.

Groaning, he took her by the legs and swung her around so her dripping pussy was in his face. Before she could register what he was going to do, she felt his wet tongue plunge into her warms wet lips. Moaning against his cock she felt his seed shoot into her mouth. At the same time she was exploding her juices all over his tongue and into his mouth. Pulling away from each other they just stared at each other, until Draco licked his lips.

"We best be going to bed Ginny." he stated doing his pants back up and gathering his books

"Yeah, we should" She agreed pulling up her thong

"Goodnight Ginny." he said as he walked over to the staircase leading to the boys dormitories

"Night Draco." she responded glancing towards the fire

Stopping at the foot of the stairs, he turned to look at her. She was beautiful in the firelight. It cast a warm glow over her lightly freckled face and brought out the natural golden highlights in her hair. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and kiss her passionately. Sighing, he spoke up.

"Oh, Ginny" he said

"Yeah?" she asked turning to look at him

"Congratulations on getting the Chaser position." he said before disappearing up the stairs

As she watched the love of her life walk up the stairs she mentally smacked herself. She wanted to call him back. Do something so tomorrow wouldn't be awkward. Groaning she got up and walked up to her dormitory. Her last thought before she drifted off to a sleep that was filled with a cute blonde haired boy, was 'Merlin, your stupid'.

***End of Flashback***

***Flashback***

She was walking aimlessly down the corridors. She had finished all of her homework. All her friends were busy, and as much as she liked reading, she didn't want to be reading on a beautiful Friday afternoon. She was engrossed in her own thoughts that she had walked through two ghosts and ran into Peeves. Turning the corner, she walked right into something hard. Looking up she was starting into the eyes of Fred Weasley. He smiled gently and all she could do was sneer and walked around him. As she was walking around him, she walked into another hard object. Looking at the robes she saw the Slytherin emblem, smiling she looked up into the face of Roderick. He glanced behind her to where Fred was standing looking at Ginny in confusion, before he spoke.

"Dad said you were looking for me?" he asked wondering if she was all right

"Yeah, he told me you had a detention." she stated as she started to walk

"Mmm, always do your Transfiguration homework," he laughed "What's up?"

"Bored, thought you would have an idea" she said glancing at him

"Ginny, you are the one with the fun ideas. I am just the brains," he joked

"Well I guess the rolls have switched" she said dryly

"Whats with you lately?" he asked "You barely talk to anyone anymore, and when you do, it is in a monotone voice"

"It's nothing Ro, just forget It." she said forcefully

"Nah. tell me." he urged

"I'm warning you Ro, don't get me mad" she warned

"Tell me, or I will tell Dad and you know what he will do" he told her

"Ugh! Fine, but not here. It has to be somewhere private" she said as she she dragged him by the arm into an abandoned classroom

Once she had shut the door behind them and pushed Roderick into the closest chair, she put a locking spell on the door and performed a silencing spell. Turning to him, she conjured up a chair and sat down gracefully. She sat there for a moment studying him under her piercing gaze. Sighing, she turned towards the window and gazed at the birds flying around outside.

"I like someone," she stated quietly

"I figured it had to do with something like that, who is he?" Roderick asked concerned

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" she asked

"Our little secret," He responded holding out his pinky to her "Pinky swear"

"It's Draco." she said laughing as she interlocked her pinky with his.

"I figured you liked him, Blaise of Theodore" he stated smiling "So... what is the problem with liking Draco, that has got you so non Ginny?"

"The fact that I am just his best friend and nothing else to him, and never will be." she stated calmly

"How do you know that?" he asked moving his chair so he could sit next to her

"Because he doesn't treat me any different then he used to, and he didn't like me when we first met." she mumbled

"What did you do Gin?" asked Roderick looking at her questionably

"What do you mean?" she asked scared

"You did something to get his attention didn't you?" he asked

"I may have signed up for modelling..." she said looking up at the ceiling

"Ginny!" yelled Roderick standing up "You know Draco doesn't like materialistic girls!"

"I know! It was a moment of weakness Roderick. Mum and Dad said I could if I liked. I accepted. I have my first job on Saturday. Mum is meeting me in Dumbledore's office and she is escorting me. I want to do this for me Ro, not just because he will notice me as more than his friend" she said as tears threatened to cascade down her cheeks

"I don't like it..." he said caring

"I didn't think you would. But I want to do this. Please accept that?" she asked looking at him teary eyed

"I will. But you better not come crying to me when he still doesn't notice you" he said before walking out of the class room without letting her to say anything in response

Smiling, she left as well. She had gained a new spring to her step and a more confident air to her.

***End of Flashback***

***Flashback* **

"So, how was the modelling session on Thursday?" Pansy asked as her and Ginny walked into the Entrance Hall

"Great! It was for the Muggle clothing designer Dior. I got a free shopping spree from them. Wanna come?" asked Ginny as she pulled her long red locks into a high pony tail

"Ah durp! Of course! Did you even have to ask?" laughed Pansy

"Nah, just wanted to see your reaction." laughed Ginny

"Ginny?" said a small voice from behind the two girls

Spinning around, Ginny saw the entire Weasley clan, plus Potter and Granger staring at her. Groaning she turned to Pansy and inclined her head to the Weasley's.

"I'll go handle this. I'll meet you in the common room" Ginny said confidently

"Okay..." Pansy said uncertainly

"I'll be fine. My dad taught me well." laughed Ginny with an evil smirk

With one last curious look towards the mostly red haired group of people, Pansy swept out of the Entrance Hall. Turning, Ginny put on her most innocent face and walked over to her old family. Once she reached them, everybody took a step back. Rolling her eyes at their antics, she spoke.

"Yes Molly?" asked Ginny nicely

"Hello Ginny, how are you?" she asked uncertainly

"Well. You?" asked Ginny trying to be civil

"Very well, thanks" Molly responded taken back by Ginny's nice tone of voice

"That is good. How about you Arthur?" asked Ginny

"Um... good" said Arthur clearly surprised to be addressed to nicely

"Mmm, that's good. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you talking to me?" asked Ginny curiously

"We miss you." Percy spoke up from behind Arthur

Threw out the entire group came a collective agreement. Shocked, Ginny didn't know what to say. She quickly swallowed the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Oh?" she asked

"Yes, Ginny. Please come home?" begged Molly

"I can't Molly. I'm sorry." Ginny stated

"Why?" asked Arthur

"Snape!" she heard a voice yell across the Entrance Hall

Turning around, she laughed as she saw her Quiddatch captain walk up to her and do a double take to the people she was in company with. Giving her a quizzical look, he approached her.

"MacCauley!" she yelled back

"Malfoy wanted me to inform you that he will be waiting for you in the common room at 7 tonight for your practice" he said confused

"Thanks." she said smirking

"Mmm, see you at supper." he said before walking away

"Why did he just call you Snape?" asked Arthur as Ginny turned to face them again

"Because that is my last name." she said like it was obvious

"Since when?" asked Molly

"Since my thirteenth birthday when Professor Snape and his wife Caroline adopted me." she said moving to lean against the wall "I'm surprised Ronald didn't tell you. He has known since the detention we shared last year"

"WHAT!" screeched Molly and Arthur

"And so did Fred now that I think of it. So, if he knew, he more than likely told George," Ginny said thoughtfully

"WHAT!" screeched Molly and Arthur once more

"How come you didn't tell us Ron?" asked Bill questioningly

"I was so confused. And why am I to be blamed. Mum and Dad didn't even tell us she was disowned. I found out that night in detention too." Ron explained accusingly

"WHAT!" screeched all the Weasley men, save for Ron and Percy

"Well... Percy knew she was disowned, we thought he would have told everyone." explained Molly leaving no room for argument

"You should have been the ones to tell us though Mum," said Charlie "It wasn't his responsibility"

"Well. What's done is done." huffed Molly

"How come you didn't tell me Gred?" asked George sounding hurt

"I didn't know what I had heard. She walked into me one day and refused to smile or even acknowledge my existence and when she walked around me she walked straight into the other Snape and he said something about his dad telling him she was looking for him, I didn't know what it meant." he explained

"Wow, you guys have issues." Ginny stated almost at the point of almost laughing before she regained composure "The point is Molly, I can't go back to The Burrow because that isn't my home anymore. It won't ever be again. My home is at Snape Manor with my older brother and little sisters and parents. I would like to establish some kind of relationship with you guys. An Aunt and Uncle/Niece relationship. Nothing more, nothing less."

"That can work... will you come visit?" asked Arthur

"Once in a while." she responded "You guys hurt me beyond repair and you need to realize that. The quickly the better"

"How?" asked Molly

"You were my family, and when something I had no control over happened, you guys abandoned me and adopted Potter and Granger into the family. The Snape family was there through it all and was my shoulder, my rock, my guardian angels, my family." she explained standing up "Now, I will write to you to tell you when I am able to come visit. I have to get to the library and get some books before I meet Draco"

Without waiting for a response, she left them standing there looking at her retreating form. Sighing she ducked behind the tapestry to sulk and let her emotions over take her. She was shocked when all she did was laugh.

***End of Flashback***

_Summer before Ginny's Fifth Year..._

***Flashback***

"Hey Dad." Ginny said as she strolled into his parlour

"Hello Kiddo," he said as he put down his quill and opened his arms for a hug

"I missed you," she laughed as she was welcomed into a hug by him

"I missed you too, it wasn't fiery enough here," he said as they pulled away and Ginny went to sit down in her usual chair by the fireplace "How was your visit?"

"Well enough. I do have something to tell you though" she said looking in the fire

"What is it?" he asked curious

"Imadatingpotter..." she mumbled quietly

"I beg your pardon?" he asked unable to hear her

"I'm dating Potter..." she said quietly, but clearly

"Does this have to do with making a young Mr. Malfoy jealous?" he asked

When she looked up completely shocked, he laughed. He couldn't help it. Her face looked like a Hippogriff caught in the Knight Buses head lights. At his laughing, she looked confused.

"I heard you and Pansy talking about it the last time she was over. I was not eavesdropping either. Just as a warning, next time you are talking about something like that, make sure it is in your room away from ears. I don't need to hear about your love life. I wouldn't like to hear that about any of my daughters love lives." he explained

"Yes Dad." she replied blushing

"No go and get un packed if you haven't already and I would explain why you are dating Potter to Roderick and I would write to your other friends as well" he said

"Yes Dad" she said giving him a quick hug before leaving his parlour to go up to her chambers.

***End of Flashback***

_Summer before Ginny's Sixth Year..._

***Flashback***

"Where are we going Dad?" asked Beth for the third time that day

"On a vacation with the Malfoy family" he responded barely listening

"Yes, but where Dad?" asked Sophie

"Somewhere warm," he said

"That could be anywhere Honey," responded Caroline as she came down the stairs with Ginny and Julia following her

"You don't even know Mum?" asked Roderick shocked

"No. Only him and Lucius know." she responded putting down her suitcase next to the others

"That is correct dear" Severus said as he walked over to his wife to give a welcoming kiss

"Hello?" called a male voice from the family parlour

"In here Lucius!" called Severus

"Hello everybody" greeted Lucius as he and his family entered the Entrance Hall of Snape Manor

"Hello" said all of the Snape's

Once everyone was occupied with their own tasks, Lucius walked up to Ginny. He knew that she like Draco, she had bluntly told him about a year ago. This trip was part of the plan that Lucius and Severus set out. The plan was for Draco to see how much he truly loved Ginny. It was obvious to everyone but the two of them that their feelings were mutual. At the moment, she was currently talking to Draco about school. It was common knowledge in the Slytherin house and the families that she was only dating Potter to try to make the guy she liked jealous.

"So Ginny, you still dating Potter?" asked Lucius

"Yes. But not for long. I fully intend to break it off with him as soon as I can. I hate feeling obligated to hang out with him and his friends. I greatly dislike Granger. She should have been in Ravenclaw." she vented

"Ravenclaw is too good for her though." Draco laughed

"Too true, too true." remarked Ginny laughing

"Well, all the best to you Ginny. I hope the guy you like comes to his senses and snatches you up before someone else does." responded Lucius

"Me too Lucius" she said shyly

***End of Flashback***


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

_Ginny's Sixth Year..._

"Hey Ginny? Do you recognize this owl?" asked Carmen

"No" she stated venomously

"Oh?" perked up Tiffany who was sitting nearby

"Just give me the blasted owl," Ginny stated rolling her eyes at her roommate's antics

Smiling once she saw who the letter was from, and had the letter that was attached to owl's foot in her hand, she tore open the seal.

_Dearest Ginevra, _

_How are you my darling? I hope your dorm mates aren't being too much trouble. If they are, just use a few tricks I showed you this past summer. I know, I know, I shouldn't be telling you to use them. _

_How are your classes? I hear from your Father that you are doing tremendously in Potions and Charms as well as in DADA and Transfiguration. Congratulations! I am not too pleased to hear about your resent decrease in interest in History of Magic, but with Professor Binns teaching, it is no wonder. Just, please try to do better. _

_I also hear that you have a Hogsmeade weekend approaching. I would love to have lunch with you. That is, if you don't already have plans. I have owled the others and have asked them to join us as well. Your Father will be joining us. Owl back at the earliest convenience so I may reserve a table._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Smiling, she quickly wrote a letter telling her that she would be there and sent it off with the owl. Sighing, she looked over at the clock, 8 o'clock. She left her homework on her bed and left for breakfast. As she entered the common room she saw Draco coming down the stairs that lead to the head boy dormitory. He must have sensed her presence because he looked up and gave her one of his trademark smirks. He quickly walked over to her and offered her his arm.

"Good morning Gin." he said smiling

"And a good morning to you too Dray" she replied with a smile

"You're in a good mood this morning" he stated

"My mum sent me a letter this morning asking if I would like to join her for lunch during the next Hogsmeade trip" Ginny responded grinning like a fool

"Ah... How's Potter going to react to that?" Draco asked sneering slightly

"What do you mean?" she asked curious

"Well how is he going to handle you ditching him for lunch with your Mum?" Draco asked

"Probably the same way he reacted when I told him I wasn't going to go to Hogsmeade in the first place" she said frowning slightly

"You weren't going?" Draco asked, his curiosity perking up

"Nah, I have a Transfiguration essay due Tuesday and I want to do well on it" she said sternly, causing him to smile slightly

"You will do well on it, but I could help you with that if you'd like" Draco suggested nervously

"Would you really Dray?" she asked

"Won't he miss you?"

"Maybe... he'll probably just hang out with Weasley and Granger anyways"

"Mmm... You going to hang out with him after?" he asked, hoping the answer would be no

"Depends" she replied shrugging

"On what?" he asked looking at her

"On what my Mum has planned for after lunch" said Ginny

As they entered the Great Hall, Ginny began looking for Harry. Seeing no head of tangled black hair at the Gryffindor table, she began to follow Draco to the Slytherin table. Sighing quietly as she sat down, she began to pile food onto her plate. Feeling someone's eyes on her, she looked up. There sat Ron at the Gryffindor table glaring daggers at her. When their eyes met, all he did was sneer. A sneer worthy of any respectable Slytherin.

'Aren't I the one supposed to have the trademark Slytherin sneer on my face?' she thought glumly

"Gin." said Draco interrupting her thoughts

"Yeah?" asked Ginny snapping her eyes away from the Gryffindor table and focusing her attention on him

"I think Julia is trying to get your attention." he replied reaching across her to get the jam

Looking across the hall towards the Ravenclaw table, she saw her sister smiling happily. When Julia caught Ginny's eye, she quickly grinned and waved. Ginny quickly motioned for Julia to come sit with her and Draco. With no further actions, Julia stood and hurriedly made her way over to Ginny.

"Morning Ginny!" Julia exclaimed as she sat down between Ginny and Draco "Good Morning Draco!"

"Morning Jules," said Ginny rolling her eyes at Draco who could only muster a small wave, causing him to shrug

"How are you this fine morning?" Julia asked happily ignoring Draco

"Fine..." Ginny replied looking suspiciously at her sister

"Only fine?" asked Julia trying to sound concerned

"Okay Jules, out with it." Ginny said reaching across Julia and Draco to steal the jam back from him

"Out with what?" asked Julia trying to sound innocent

"With the reason as to why you are so happy this morning," Ginny said taking a quick glance up at her dad

"Oh... I have a boyfriend" said Julia casually grabbing the piece of newly jammed toast that was lying on Ginny's plate

"You do? Since when? Who is he?" Ginny asked being the typical overprotective sister

"This morning he met me outside my tower and asked me out on our way to breakfast" Julia said grinning

"Alright... who is he?" Ginny asked again

"Dennis Creevey" Julia said with a straight face

A silence spread through Ginny. Draco, who had been chewing his toast stopped in mid chew and turned to look at Ginny. When their eyes met, he saw worry. Draco gulped. Before either of them could say a thing, Ginny grabbed Julia's hand and pulled her out of the Great Hall and down towards the dungeons. They were closely followed by Draco. Stopping in front of a portrait of a snake, Ginny waited for Draco to whisper the password. Once the portrait had sprung open, she rushed in, and gently pushed Julia onto the bed. She stood in front of Julia with Draco sitting in the chair behind her. All Ginny could do for a moment was just stare at the wall behind Julia.

"Dennis Creevey?" Ginny asked calmly

"Yes" replied Julia staying strong causing Ginny to look down at her for a moment in silence before she started speaking again

"Why him?" asked Ginny

"He's smart. He's funny. He's kind. He's nice and cute. He doesn't treat me badly. He treats me really good considering I am a Snape" Julia stated

"Being a Snape is an honour Julia, always remember that" Ginny stated sternly leaving no room for an argument

"I know that Gin, but I'm the Potion Masters daughter. Contraband" Julia stated sadly

"Did Creevey ask your father's permission? Or at least your brother's permission?" Draco asked quirking an eyebrow and speaking up as he came and sat next to Julia on the bed to give her some sort of support and so that a fight didn't ensue

"I don't think so..." Julia thought

"Go find him. Tell him if he doesn't want two very angry men on his case, one of which is his professor, the other is a senior Slytherin, then he is going to have to respectfully ask their permission" Draco stated

"Okay" Julia responded nodding her head

"Now Julia." Draco pushed as he watched her continue to sit on his bed

"Right" Julia mumbled as she scrambled through the portrait

As soon as Julia was gone, Ginny took the now empty spot on the bed in silence. Silence over took them as they sat thinking about what had just happened. She couldn't believe it. Julia liked a Gryffindor. She groaned, it was all her fault. She was dating Potter after all. Potter was the resident Prince of Gryffindor. The Golden Boy of the world. Throwing herself back onto the bed, she literally face palmed her forehead.

"I thought Ravenclaw's were supposed to be intelligent" Draco stated thoughtfully

Ginny was silent for a moment before she cracked up laughing. It was true, Ravenclaw's were supposed to be clever. Hearing Ginny laugh was music to Draco's ears. He hardly heard her laugh anymore and he loved hearing her laugh.

"Apparently not." said Ginny once she had calmed down slightly

"I kind of want to be there when Creevey asks your Dad's permission" said Draco

"Mmmm, that will be hilarious." Ginny said nodding her head "Dad isn't going to be happy with me"

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked as he moved to sit beside her on the bed

"I'm dating Potter, the resident Prince of Gryffindor" she said "It's all my fault that Julia likes that Creevey kid."

"But doesn't Julia know that you are only dating him to make the guy you actually do like jealous?" asked Draco

"I don't know" she said sitting up "I better be getting back to my dorm though I have to get my books for class"

Before he could say another thing, she was gone. Groaning, he flung himself down on the bed. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, and have some sort of contact with her. Sighing, he got up, grabbed his bag and left his head boy dorms for class slamming the door as he went.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was Saturday. Hogsmeade day. The sun was shining and rain clouds could be seen in the distance, but they were miles away. Ginny had tried talking to Harry about meeting up with him after and he said he couldn't because he had promised Ron and Hermione that he would hang out with them. She had shrugged it off and instead of walking down to the tiny village alone she was with the Slytherin gang. Draco, Blaise, Theo and Roderick were leading with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind. That meant that Ginny and Pansy were left to have their girl talk in the back. Ginny was excited, not only did she get to see her mum today, but her mum said she had a surprise for Ginny. Pansy was talking nonstop about something, but Ginny wasn't really paying attention. It wasn't until, Pansy snapped her fingers in front of Ginny's face did Ginny come out of her little day dream.

"What?" asked Ginny

"Roderick is trying to get your attention" laughed Pansy

"Oh..." smiling sheepishly, she turned to her brother "Yes dearest brother of mine?"

"We're here." he laughed

"Oh, okay" she said shaking her head at her foolishness, she turned to Pansy "Still want me to find you after lunch?"

"Course, you know the stores we will be going to today" she said as started down the lane "Bye!"

With a group chant of goodbye from the other occupants of the group, Roderick and Ginny entered The Three Broomsticks. Glancing around, they saw their mother sitting in a corner booth. On her right was Beth, a third year in the Slytherin house. On Beth's right was Julia, a fourth year in the Ravenclaw house. On their mother's left was Sophie, a first year in the Ravenclaw house. On Sophie's left sat Severus. Between him and Julia sat two empty seats. As they approached the table, their mother stood so she could give them each a bone crushing hug. As the three sat down, the waiter came up and took their orders. After he had gone, Caroline slowly turned towards Ginny.

"You hair is getting long again dear." she said smiling

"Yeah, I have been meaning to do something about It." said Ginny as she started playing with a strand of it

"Why? It is beautiful. Don't you even think for one second about changing it." she said

"My agent says the same thing" Ginny laughed as she reached for the glass of water sitting to the left of her plate

"Oh. Which reminds me! I got an owl two days ago from a clothing designer. He is related to your agent by marriage and he wants you to model his summer collection for him if you are flexible on the location." Caroline said pulling a letter from her purse and handing it to Ginny "I flooed your agent naturally to see if it was a fake, it isn't. I even met the designer."

"Wow! I'll do it." Ginny exclaimed smiling "Wait! Where is the location?"

"The set is on a beach in Greece..." replied biting her lip

"Greece?" asked Ginny gulping

"Yes... Now, I read the parents letter, as did your father. We have decided to make a family trip of it. Maybe even invite the Malfoy's. The good news is, it is only March. You have two months to decide if you will take it or not." said Caroline

"I'll take it." stated Ginny folding the letter

"You sure?" asked Severus

"Yes Dad." Ginny replied smiling

The conversation moved on from there. Ginny loved family dinners like this. She rarely had them and she always looked forward to them. All too soon lunch was over and everybody was heading off to do their own thing. Roderick and Ginny went off to find their friends. Julia went to find Dennis. Beth went off with their mother to go and get a new reading book, as Sophie and their father went back up to the castle. As Ginny and Roderick were wondering around trying to look for their friends, they heard moaning coming from an alley way. Smirking the walked over to the edge of the building and peeked around the corner. There was Harry Potter, with Lavender Brown pushed up against the side of the building. He was having sex with her, in broad daylight. Ginny couldn't see straight. Her vision was blurred and her head was spinning with the numerous thoughts running through it. Before she could do anything, she waved her hand.

Potter and Brown were now permanently stuck to each other unable to do anything but thrust. What made it worse was that Potter's penis had shrunk to the size of a tootsie roll. Before anything else could happen, she turned and ran. She ran until she was almost to the castle. As she was slowing down, she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She spun around and started to yell, but her voice was muffled in a muscular chest. She inhaled the scent and automatically let her guard down. As the tears came flooding down her cheeks, he picked her up with ease and carried her all the way back to the castle, down to his head boy dorms. When he had her settled into his bed, he told her he would be right back. He turned and ran all the way to Professor Snape's classroom.

"Professor?" he called as he opened up

"Hi Draco." said a little voice to his right

He glanced over to his right and saw a mini Caroline sitting at one of the tables doing her homework. Smiling he sat down next to her.

"How are you Soph?" he asked sitting down next to her

"Good, I have to do an essay on Goblin Rebellions though" she replied chewing on the end of her quill

"So you are good and bored eh?" he asked smiling

"Yeah" she replied laughing "Why are you here?"

"I need to speak with your Dad," he said calmly "Do you know where he is?"

"In his store room," she said turning back to her essay "Why do you need to talk to him?"

"Ginny isn't doing to good" Draco responded

"What happened" Sophie asked dropping her quill and looking scared and concerned

"I think the reason is a little too old for you?" he said looking at her

"Draco Malfoy! She is my oldest sister and I love her. You will tell me now!" she yelled standing up with her fists on her hips as she glared at him

Her yelling brought Severus out of his store rooms. The scene before him made him crack a smile. There was his baby girl, glaring down at the heir to the Malfoy fortune. What made it funnier was that Draco was cowering under her gaze. He knew he would be bottling up that memory later on.

"I suggest you tell her Draco. She knows Occlumency and Legimens and is really good with a wand, she will just use force to get the answer out of you if you don't tell her." Severus said as he walked over to the duo

"But sir... it is kind of adult" Draco responded

"Potter slept with that dimwitted Brown slut!" Sophie yelled as she pushed away from her desk and stormed out of the classroom

Before Draco could get over his shock, Sophie had stuffed her essay in her bag and ran out the door. Glancing at Severus, he asked the silent question 'What was that?'

"I'll get the calming draught, you go find Sophie" Severus said as he walked back towards his store rooms

Listening to what Severus said, Draco swept out of the classroom. He walked straight to the portrait that lead to his rooms. Sure enough there stood a very irritated Sophie. Smirking, Draco whispered the password and let Sophie through first. As soon as she saw her sister lying sill on the bed, Sophie dropped her bag and ran to her. As she approached the bed, Draco quietly exited the room to give them some privacy. He stood leaning against the wall waiting for Severus to show up with the calming draught. When Severus came into sight, Draco whispered the password again and let Severus enter before he did.

What Severus saw when he entered the room melted his heart. There was his oldest daughter with her head in his youngest daughter's lap as his youngest daughter rubbed circles on her back. Shaking his head, he walked over and knelt in front of Ginny.

"Heya Kiddo," he said stroking her hair

"Hi Dad" she said sniffling

"I brought you a calming draught" he said handing it to her

"Thank you" she replied before she gulped it back

"Why are you so upset honey?" he asked as he continued to stroke her hair

"Because I dated that scum for nothing." she said as her sobs started to subdue

"How so Gin?" asked Sophie

"Because Draco doesn't even realize that it is him that I am in love with. He wasn't even remotely jealous of Potter. It was all for nothing" she said

There was silence in the room before anybody spoke.

"You love me?" Draco asked as he collapsed in to his arm chair

A second later Ginny's eyes went huge. She had forgotten that she was in Draco's room, let alone that Draco was nearby. Without thinking she stood up and ran out of the portrait and down the hall that lead to the Slytherin common room. When she entered she ran straight to the seventh year girl's dormitory. She called for Pansy as soon as she entered. When Pansy came out of the bathroom and took one look at Ginny's face, she automatically knew something happened. Pansy told her to sit on her bed and wait while she went and got Beth. When the two girls entered the dormitory, they sat on Pansy's bed and listened as Ginny told them all that had happened today.

Meanwhile back in the head boy dormitory, Draco sat in his chair stunned. He loved Ginny, he always had. He just never thought that she would ever love him in return. His mind was spinning with so many thoughts that he didn't even notice Sophie come and sit in front of him or the fact that Severus took the chair next to him.

"She has loved you for a long time Draco" spoke up Sophie, causing Draco to jump

"How do you know?" he asked unsure

"Well for one, I heard her tell Pansy one night when she was staying over and for two, it is quite obvious." replied Severus causing Draco to jump again

"Really?" he asked

"Yes, she talks about you all the time." Sophie said "That is why she even thought of dating Potter in the first place"

"That is why she became a model as well Draco" said Severus

"But she should know that I don't like Materialistic girls" argued Draco

"I believe that is what Roderick told her. But I think she did it so that other guys would be attracted to her so that you would get even more jealous." said Sophie

"I will say this Draco. I know you love her. As does Caroline. As do your parents and sisters. As do your friends, basically everybody that knows you, knows you love her. But if you hurt her, I will hurt you, and as will Roderick." Severus threatened as he stood up and walked over to the portrait "Just something for you to think about. Now Sophie, you best go finish your essay before supper."

"Yes Dad" she said quietly getting up and following her father "Bye Draco"

"Good Bye Draco" waved Severus

"Bye Soph. Good Bye Sir." Draco said as he walked over to his bed so he could lay down and think

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Good Evening everyone!" greeted Dumbledore as he stood up to give a speech "Now, before we start eating I have a little announcement"

He quietly waited for everybody to settle down. As soon as the Great Hall was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, he began his announcement,

"The ministry as adopted a new law. A law stating that every witch and wizard has to be married before they graduate from school." He stated simply "If you aren't, the Ministry will select your future life partner from a Compatibility Goblet. All the names of all the unmarried or unengaged witches and wizards with be in there and the Goblet will choose your spouse by compatibility."

It was silent for a minute, before everybody started screaming. Some in protest and some in agreement to the law. It was obvious that the younger ones didn't know what was going on. Draco took a chance to glance at Ginny to see how she was taking the news. Both Pansy and she were sitting as still as stone looking at Dumbledore. They were as pale as ghosts. In truth he didn't mind the law, as long as Ginny was the one he was to marry. As he was staring at her, she quickly turned her head slightly so she could see him. Her face went from white to pink in a second as she saw that he was looking at her. When he smiled at her, her face quickly went from pink to red before she erased all emotion from her face and turned towards Dumbledore again.

"No one will be exempt from the law, no matter how hard they try" said Dumbledore sternly "Now, dig in"

Without eating. Ginny stood up and looked towards the Gryffindor table. Harry was staring at her with an intense gaze. With a stiff nod towards the doors leading towards the Entrance Hall, she left. He quickly followed, tripping over his own feet trying to catch up to her. When she got to the Entrance Hall, she stopped and turned, causing him to almost smack into her.

"Hey baby," he said as he walked up to me

"Oh cut the crap Potter" she spat

"Potter?" he asked thoroughly confused "Where did that come from?"

"From Lavender Brown's mouth, probably" she said eyeing him evilly

"What?" he squeaked as he gulped

"Like I said Potter, cut the crap. I saw you fucking her against a wall in an Alley today in Hogsmeade" she said

"Oh..." he said looking down at his feet

"Why?" she asked

"Why what?" he asked looking back up at her with a questioning gaze

"Why did you cheat?" she asked rolling her eyes

"Because you weren't giving me any action!" he screeched at the top of his lungs "It was hard enough to justify dating you when majority of Gryffindor house feels uneasy around you"

"You fucking bastard!" she yelled punching him square in the nose and breaking it.

Smirking, she sent a Bat Boogey Hex at him and waved her hand so that he flew into the Great Hall. She quietly followed him in to the hall. With another wave of her hand she made him started moving like an earthworm.

"We are over you insufferable Gryffindor! You are nothing but a cheating piece of shit" she said in a deadly calm voice "Thank merlin I was only ever using you"

"Detention!" yelled McGonagall "Tomorrow night, my office Ms. Weasley"

"It's Miss. Snape thank you very much, and a detention is well worth it." Ginny said as she turned and stalked out of the hall.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three**

Ginny sat on her bed. It had been a week since she had broken up with Potter and she couldn't be happier about it. The Slytherin house was scared shitless of her for a day until she told them what happened and what she and Roderick saw in Hogsmeade. Potter and Brown now had the whole of Slytherin house after them for revenge. No one messes with a Slytherin and gets away with it. Especially not the one Slytherin who had Draco Malfoy's heart unknowingly. They were, pranked, hexed and jinxed every second they turned. The best part was that they didn't even realize it a majority of the time.

She was starting to resort to ignoring everybody. Only Pansy and Roderick could get her to talk. Even then, she would only respond with short one worded at the most sentences. At the current moment she was listening to Pansy complain because Ginny was refusing to sneak out to go out with her tonight to a new club down in Hogsmeade.

"Come on Ginny, everybody is going to be there." begged Pansy

"No. I don't want to go." Ginny said standing up and walking into the bathroom

"Okay! That is it! Ginevra Snape if you do not come out with us all tonight I am going to tell Draco you slept with Potter!" yelled Pansy as she followed Ginny into the bathroom

"You wouldn't." shrieked Ginny looking scared

"Oh, but I would" she said smirking

"Fine! I'll go" said Ginny giving up "But I am not going to have fun"

"I'm not asking you too." said Pansy as she walked over to Ginny's closet "Now what am I going to make you wear?"

"How about sweats?" asked Ginny sarcastic with a hint of hope

"Perfect!" exclaimed Pansy as she pulled out a leather skirt and a Sapphire blue top that had a plunging neckline "Here"

"Seriously Pans?" asked Ginny

"Yes!" responded Pansy putting her hands on her hips "Now go get dressed so I can do your makeup and hair"

"Ugh!" screamed Ginny in frustration

"I love you too!" Pansy yelled back

A moment later Ginny came back dressed in the clothes that Pansy had picked out for her. The skirt showed off her long toned and tanned legs. The shirt was perfect for Ginny. It showed off her flat stomach and B cup sized chest. Smiling, Pansy motioned for Ginny to sit down on the bed. Sighing, Ginny walked over and sat down as ungracefully as she could. Shaking her head at her friend's antics, Pansy got to work. With one quick, simple spell, Ginny's hair went from straight to in soft ringlets with a bump on top, held in place with two ringlets pulled back with serpent barrettes. After being satisfied with Ginny's hair, Pansy moved on to the makeup. Make up she did by hand, she hated spells for the face. She gave Ginny a smokey grey eye look. Standing back, Pansy was satisfied that Ginny didn't look depressed anymore. She gave Ginny a clear lip gloss to put on, seeing as how her lips were naturally pink. She walked over to Ginny's closet and grabbed a pair of strappy heels and threw them to her as she grabbed two silver bangle bracelets and a pair of gemmed chandelier earrings with a matching necklace.

"Put these on Ginny" said Pansy

"Yes Mum" joked Ginny

"You just joked!" exclaimed Pansy happily, jumping up and down clapping her hands "I'm so happy"

"Your nuts Pans" laughed Ginny as she finished putting on the jewelry Pansy had handed to her "Ready?" Pansy asked grabbing her clutch

"Ready. Now, we are meeting the guys at the club" said Pansy as she pulled Ginny out of the dormitory and down the stairs

"Okay... How are we going to get there?" asked Ginny

"Secret tunnel that only we Slytherin seventh years know about" laughed Pansy "On graduation day every year, the graduates tell the next generation. It's a tradition"

"Fair enough" Ginny said

Walking through the tunnel that was essentially dirt and rock was hard work. The girls joked the whole way saying that they really were going to need a drink after the hard walk. When they finally got to the exit of the tunnel, there was a rickety old ladder. The girls looked at each other before shrugging. Pansy went up first and then Ginny soon followed. When they finished climbing the tunnel they found that they were in an Alley. As they exited the Alley, Ginny realized that that it was the Alley that she had caught Potter and Brown in. Before she could think on it for another moment, Pansy had grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the main street of Hogsmeade. When they entered the club, Ginny could see Roderick and Blaise talking to some girls. As Pansy led her towards the bar, she saw Draco out of the corner of her eye. Groaning in irritation, she ordered a fire whisky earning herself a weird look from Pansy.

"That is an awfully strong drink Gin" said somebody in her ear

"Yeah... Well... I need it to get through the bloody evening" joked Ginny as she turned around and came face to face with Draco

"I'll leave you two together" said Pansy winking in their direction before walking away towards Blaise and Roderick

"Why do you need it?" asked Draco taking the seat that Pansy had just vacated as he watched Ginny down the drink

"Because I was dumb enough to tell this guy that I am in love with him and then run out of his room without waiting for his response. Did I mention I spilled it in front of my father and baby sister as well?" she said as she signalled for another fire whisky "But, in my defence, I was completely distraught"

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe he was just as in love with you in return?" he asked as he ordered his fire whisky

"Only in my dreams" she mumbled as she down her fire whisky and signalled for another at the same time

"Well he does Gin." Draco said as he downed his

"Does what?" she asked as she brought her fire whisky to her lips

"Love you" he said and downed his second fire whisky

"Bull" she said as she tried to get up from the stool and stumbled

His Seeker reflexes kicked in immediately and he reached out and snatched her into his strong arms so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. Turning her around, he quickly claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, they just stared at each other. Blinking, she shook her head to get away from the light headed feeling she had received when they kissed. When she stopped she found that her world had started spinning. Blinking, she looked around the room for either Pansy or Roderick. Groaning when she found them grinding up against each other in the middle of the dance floor, she turned back to the bar and ordered another drink.

"I'll have a muggle Superman." she said to the bartender trying to ease the tension

"Coming up" he replied smiling kindly at her

"What is a Superman?" Draco asked with his eyebrows creased together

"The muggles have this alcohol called Vodka, it's made from potatoes in Russia originally, and a Superman is every type of Vodka the bar has behind the counter mixed together in one glass" Ginny explained as she smiled her thanks to the bar tender

"And it's deadly" The bartender commented as he turned to take Draco's order

"It can't be too deadly if she is ordering it, I'll have one" said Draco confidently as Ginny snorted into her drink

It went on like that for another four hours. Them each trying different drinks that had different alcohols in them. Different drinks from both the muggle and wizardry world. By the end of the night. Ginny had agreed to date Draco, and they were both on cloud nine. They were in the middle of the dance floor when an idea came to his head. He looked down at Ginny and realized he didn't care that they had just started dating. They were holding each other close as they swayed back and forth to a muggle slow song. Slowly he pulled her closer and just held her tight.

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_Far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you _

_Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_'Cause I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

Once the song was over, Draco grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her outside. Once they were outside her pulled her into a dark alcove beside the bar so that he could ask her in private. He spun around once he was sure it was save to talk. He glanced at her and his breath caught in his throat. The yellow moonlight was casting a warm glow on her normally angelic face. He was happy that she let him drag her outside. Finally, shaking his head he came back to the real world.

"Marry me" he said

"What?" she asked

"Ginevra Snape. Will you marry me?" he asked again this time getting down on one knee

"Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to..." she said thoughtfully

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully

"Yeah..." she said biting her lip

"Yes!" he yelled as he jumped up and fist pumped the air

"Wow, I didn't know you would be that excited" Ginny said laughing

"Well... yeah" he said sheepishly "Let's get married now"

"What?" Ginny asked sputtering

"Let's get married now. As in tonight." he said

"Isn't that a bit soon?" she asked

"Perhaps" he said thoughtfully

"Isn't it a wee bit insane?" She asked thoughtfully

"Isn't marriage just lives next great adventure after your teenage years?" he asked

"Yeah..." she said

"Well, all great adventures are insane, that's what makes them so great" he said

"Okay." she said laughing at his logic

"Okay?" he asked confused

"As in okay, let's get married" she said

"Now?" he asked getting excited

"Yes, now." she said laughing

Without another word he grabbed her hands and pulled her in for a passionate kiss that seemed to be over all too soon in both of their minds. When they pulled apart, Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and apparated. Draco had apparated them to a building in Diagon Alley. When Ginny looked up and down the street, even in her drunken state, she could tell that they were near Gringotts and the Ministry entrance. Draco quickly performed a simple temporary sobering charm on the each of them. After he knew Ginny could stand by herself he grasped her hand in his and walked her over to the door of the building they were standing in front of. She was surprised that the door was unlocked and when they entered she saw a women sitting behind a desk reading a romance novel. As Draco went to talk to the lady who was reading, Ginny got a chance to look around. She smirked as she realized that it was a wedding chapel. Seeing seats over by the window she sat down as to make sure she wouldn't fall over. Leaning her head back, she felt a presence beside her. Opening one eye, she found herself looking at Draco.

"What's the matter?" she asked sitting up straight like she was taught

"Nothing love, we just have to wait." Draco said as he put a hand around Ginny

"Why?" she asked

"Because at night this place only has one ministry official that is able to marry a couple, and right now he is busy marrying a different couple." Draco explained as he moved Ginny to sit on his lap

"Oh..." she said laying her head down in the crook of his neck "Will it take long?"

"I hope not." he said "Looks like your about to fall asleep"

"Nah, not even close to being tired. It's just comfy sitting like this" she said

"Alright, as long as you don't fall asleep" he said as he sat up straighter

The two were lost in their thoughts as they fell into a un awkward silence. Even though they had separate thoughts, they were the same in so many ways. They were thinking of babies and baby names. House layouts, house locations and house decor. Ginny was fermenting a list of dinners, breakfasts and deserts that she could make Draco. Draco was thinking of all the security spells he knew so that he could protect Ginny and any children they would have. Ginny was thinking of all the household spells that she knew and that she needed work on. Draco was trying to rememberall the do's and don'ts of how to treat your wife that his mother taught him when he was younger. They didn't have long to their thoughts due to right before they could start over thinking anything the chapel doors smashed open. What they saw left them sitting there with their jaws hanging open and eyes bulging out. There in the door way kissing each other like maniacs stood Harry Potter and Pavarti Patil.

"That was ... interesting" said Draco as he glanced at Ginny

"Yeah ..." she said glancing at Draco "Didn't he cheat on you with Lavender Brown?"

"Yes" she replied trying to repress a giggle

All it took was for their eyes to meet before they were almost rolling around on the ground laughing. It took a few minutes for them to have control over there giggles. Once they could stand up without falling over, Draco turned to look at Ginny.

"You sure about this?" he asked

"Yes. I want to marry you" she said "I'm positive Dray"

"Okay" he grinned

As they were told to go through the chapel doors, the lights turned to a deep green haze.

"Ah. Finally, Slytherins" said a deep voice

Looking around to find the source of the noise, they saw a portrait sitting on the black marble mantel of the far side of the room.

"Come here." said the portrait

As they walked over to the portrait the path that they walked on turned to black carpeting and the pews turned towards the portrait. As they got closer to the portrait, the minister came out of the door that was on the left side of the portrait.

"Hello" he said as he stood in front of them with an old looking book in his hands

"Hello" they returned together

"May we begin?" he asked

"Sure" replied Draco as he grabbed Ginny's hand

"Now. Let me explain the portrait. This is Salazar Slytherin" the minister said pointing towards the portrait

The two looked up into the eyes of the founder of their house. His long white beard and hair was hanging over his emerald green robes. If it wasn't for his eyes he would have resembled Albus Dumbledore. His almost beetle black eyes were staring them down in a fierce gaze. He glanced over Draco, he nodded his approval. He then glanced over at Ginny and his eyes narrowed. A sneer formed on his face.

'So that is where the whole Slytherin sneer concept came from' thought Ginny

"You are a Slytherin?" the portrait asked

"Yes" stated Ginny with a smirk

"How?" he asked sticking his nose into the air

"The sorting hat put me in Slytherin" she said mimicking the portraits actions

"Mmm... What is your last name" he asked

"Snape" she stated smirking at the portraits stunned expression

"How?" he asked recovering

"Must you know?" she asked stubbornly

"I am the witness to this union" he stated

"I'm originally a Weasley" she stated with a look of pure hatred and disgust

"How did you become a Snape then?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Severus Snape and his son Roderick and the family was more supportive and more caring and understanding then the Weasley's ever were" she explained trying to keep the anger down "They disowned me when I was twelve because I refused to have a house change. The entire family has been in Gryffindor since before they or even anyone can even remember. After I got the letter stating that I was disowned Severus took me in and for my thirteenth birthday, him and his wife gave me The Parental Vow. I am now Ginevra Snape"

"And you are about to become Ginevra Malfoy" Salazar stated after a moment of studying Ginny

After the ceremony, Draco apparated them back to Hogsmeade so they could get back to the castle. Once they made it back to the head boy's dorms, Ginny crawled to the bed. The sobering spell that Draco had performed on the earlier had been whipped off of them when they apparated. Once Ginny got on the bed, she transfigured her outfit into a deep green lace corset and a matching thong. When Draco turned around from taking his clothes off by his wardrobe he was in complete shock. She had never looked more beautiful in his eyes, then at that exact moment. As he walked to the bed and laid down beside Ginny. As he got under the covers to go to sleep, she slowly started to rub her way down the front of his stomach all the way to his boxers. At the same time she had leant down so that she could run her tongue softly against his ear lobe.

"Ginny?" Draco asked with his voice caught in his throat

"Yes Draco?" she whispered into his ear causing him to shiver

"Are you trying to turn me on?" he asked turning to look at her

"Yes Draco" she replied as she ran her hand down into his boxers grasping his growing cock

"Now you asked for it" he said flipping her over so he was on top of her

Before he could say another thing to her, he started to kiss his way down her neck. As he did so, he slowly slipped his hand down into her thong. As he felt how wet she was he moaned against her skin. As his finger was playing with her clitoris, she pulled his face up to hers so that she could kiss him. The kiss was so full of emotion that it was exploding. It had passion, love, fear, yearning and uncertainty. She pulled away and looked deep into his eyes. As storming gray met sparkling emerald, she silently nodded her head urging him to go on. She shivered in enjoyment as she saw his eyes light up. As he pulled her thong down and undid the corset and threw them across the room, he positioned himself over her. He looked into her eyes again to make sure she was ready and okay with this. When he received another silent nod, he slowly broke through her hymen. When she let out a little squeak of pain, he looked at her face to see her biting her lip. He started to pull back, she grabbed his ass to keep him in place. Curious, he looked up at her.

"Don't you dare stop now Draco" she said venomously

"But-" he started to say

"Draco" she started to whine in yearning

He didn't need to hear more. He rammed into her as fast as he could. She arched her back to meet him as she gripped the sheets with a death grip. He stopped so that she could get used to feeling of him inside her. Once she snapped her eyes open and looked at him, he started thrusting. She was dripping wet at this point and he was harder than rock. As they came close to the breaking point, Draco pulled her closer so that they could be even more connected. She gripped his back with her nails as she came screaming his name. A moment later, Draco came exploding his seed into her as he moaned her name. They lie there for a moment panting until Draco pulls out of her and rolls over, pulling her close to his side to that he could cuddle her. After a few minutes of lying quietly, enjoying being in each other's loving and comforting arms, they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was brutal. The sun was streaming into the head boy rooms like a thousand lumos spells pointed at them. Groaning, Ginny opened one eye and glared at the sun. She was about to roll over and fall back asleep when she realized that the sun never shone onto her bed before. She opened both eyes and blinked as she got used to the blinding light. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed very soon that she was not in her dorm and that she was actually in Draco's room. She thought back to the night before and the last thing that she remembered is kissing Draco inside the bar. She also remembered some dream where she and Draco had married, so did Pansy and Roderick. Groaning, she sat up. As she sat up, the blankets slid down her naked flesh and gave her a sudden touch of cold morning air. Looking down, she saw that she was wearing nothing. She reached down with her left hand to grab the blankets. The sun caught something shiny on her hand and when she looked down her eyes slowly started to go wide. She screamed, she couldn't do anything else but scream. There, sitting on her ring finger was a simply silver wedding band. Her screaming had woken up Draco, who was cursing from being woken up so early in such a way. She looked over at his left hand that was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. There on his ring finger was a simply silver wedding band. She did the only thing she could think of doing. Scream.

"What is going on Ginny?" Draco asked as he registered that it was her that was waking him up. "Why are you screaming? And why are you naked in my bed"

"We got married last night Draco" she said turning to look at him in the eye as she watched them go wide


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Four**

"Married?" Draco asked gulping

"Apparently." Ginny said as she grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around herself

"How married?" He asked as he laid back down on the bed and covered his eyes

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" she spat as she walked around the room trying to find her clothes

"Well is it permanent?" he asked

Sighing, she stood up and turned towards him with a tense posture. As her eyes landed on him, he shrunk back in fear. Her normally emerald green eyes had turned to almost black as she glared at him.

"You should know Draco, that Pureblood marriages are permanent. As in no divorce. Death really does do us part." she said in a deadly calm but sweet voice "So guess what, you're stuck with me, tell you die"

"What makes you think that I am going to die first?" he asked scared

"It's fact Draco. In most cases the man passes away first" she said smirking

"Oh..." he said as he tried to subtly move far away from her

"Relax. I won't kill you" she said as she got on her hands in knees to look under the bed

Rolling his eyes, Draco got up out of bed and slipped his boxers back on. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed her thong and handed it to her. As she stood up, he backed away from her and walked towards the robe wardrobe and grabbed her corset that was flung carelessly onto it. He walked back over to her and handed her the corset. As she snatched it out of his hands he laughed. He stood there staring at the corset for a moment. Smirking, he looked at her.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that corset again very soon" he smirked

All that he got in response was her groaning as she spun around and walked into the bathroom. As she slammed that door she could hear his cruel laughter ringing in her ears. Smiling at what he had said, she tried transfiguring her corset back into proper clothing. No matter what she tried, nothing worked. Groaning, she opened the door a wee bit and peered out into the room. Draco sat in his chair reading a book. He was wearing a black sweater with dark wash jeans. His hair was still ruffled from their love making and sleeping.

"Draco?" she said causing him to look up at her "Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Why?" he asked creasing his eye brows together

"I can't seem to reverse the transfiguration spell on the lingerie." she said biting her lip

"Okay. Just a second love" he said as he got up marking his place in the book

She waited until he came back with his old Quiddatch jersey and a pair of black jeans that she recognized as her own. Raising her eyebrows in question, he blushed.

"That night you and Scarhead ended and you were in my room, I noticed these lying on my floor after you and your father and sister left. I thought they were yours and seeing as how you usually slept here, I kept them here just in case you needed pants." he said blushing

"Thank you Draco," she said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before spinning around and closing the bathroom door behind her

As Draco waited for her to re-enter the room, he couldn't be more excited. He was waiting for his wife, the girl of his dreams. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He started day dreaming. He was walking up a garden path that lead to a white country house that had a big bay window and a wraparound porch. The shutters were a deep green. The house had big aspen trees that surrounded the place, one of which had a tree house in it and another had a tire swing. To the right of the path stood a playground area. To the left stood a garden area with a water fountain in the middle. As he got closer, the front door banged open and out came flying three children. As they ran up to him, he looked up and saw Ginny standing in the door way with a red haired baby on her hip and a strawberry blonde child holding onto her hand. Before he could day dream about anymore, he was shaken back to reality.

"Dray?" Ginny asked concerned

"Yes Gin?" he asked opening his eyes to find her an inch and a half away from her face

"It's time for breakfast" she stated standing up street, giving him room to get up

"Oh... Right" he said as he stood up and pressed the imaginary wrinkles out of his clothes "We better get to the Great Hall before somebody thinks something is wrong"

"Right," she said absently nodding her head

As they walked through the dungeon corridors, they lost themselves in their own thoughts. They only had one thought in common. Shit. Neither of them knew how their friends would take the news. The trembled just thinking about their families reactions. Their fathers would be pissed and their mothers would be disappointed. They slowly came back to earth as they entered the Entrance Hall. It was very hard to be lost in your own thoughts while it was breakfast. When they were a foot away from the entrance to the Great Hall, Ginny froze. It took Draco a few seconds to realize this and when he did, he turned to her in a questioning manner.

"We are going to be dead" she said gulping

"They won't kill us" he said

"They will make us wish we were dead" she pointed out "Which is pretty much the same thing"

"No, it's not" he said

"I think so" she said glaring at him

"I think your nuts" he said pushing her towards the door "Now, let's just go eat"

"Fine! But you are the one who is going to be telling my Dad" Ginny stated before she walked into the Great Hall

"Crap" Draco groaned as he followed her into the Great Hall

When they walked into the Great Hall, everybody was busy. So they slipped into seats across from Roderick and Pansy, who were both looking way too sick to eat. After everyone had entered the Great Hall and the chatter became muffled as everybody stuffed their face, the owls arrived with the post. As Owls swooped every which way, people ducked and screamed. More owls the usual were arriving. As everybody started to open the mail, people started to stare at Draco and Ginny. They were completely unaware of the stares that was being sent there way. It wasn't until Roderick yelled that they realized something was up.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" yelled Roderick as he threw down the paper and glared daggers at

"Um... What?" asked Draco as he swallowed the last of his pumpkin juice

"You married my sister last night?" yelled Roderick

"WHAT!" yelled Draco, Ginny, their siblings and Severus causing people all around the hall to jump

When Ginny looked over at Pansy, she saw a Daily Prophet in her hands. As Pansy met Ginny's eyes, she quickly handed the paper over to Ginny. When Ginny glanced at the front page, she gasped. There, on the front page was her and Draco walking hand and hand down Diagon Alley last night after the wedding. All Ginny needed was to read the headline before she started to get dizzy and her eyes go wide. She quickly thrust the paper at Draco as she gulped down the pumpkin juice that Pansy had handed to her.

_Malfoy Heir Married to Golddigger Bride_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Late last night, a severely drugged Draco Malfoy, age 18, married Ginevra Snape, formerly Weasley, age 17 at a Ministry of Magic chapel. Sources say that young Mr. Malfoy was too love sick over Miss. Snape for it to be real. Our source seems to think that Miss. Snape used a love potion, which is illegal. As everyone knows Miss. Snape's adoptive father is the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Did he give her the Potion willingly? Or did she use the imperious curse on him so he would brew and give her the potion? A Ministry Official has been dis-batched to the legendary School for further investigation._

_Another source of the 'couple' say that Miss. Snape is seven months pregnant with a baby. There are a couple of speculations for this. We all know that she has recently been through a rough break up with Harry Potter, her boyfriend for two years. Could it be his? Or could it actually be Draco Malfoy's? Perhaps we will never know. What we do know is that she has been using a concealment charm to disclose her bulging stomach._

As Draco finished reading the article, he was biting his lip to stop from trying to keep from laughing. He looked at Ginny who was raising an eyebrow at him. He pointed out the part about her being pregnant. Soon both of them were laughing so hard, they were surprised that their guts didn't burst. Once they were calm, they looked up at Roderick who was still fuming. Slowly, he stood up and motioned for Draco to follow. Leaving the two girls at the table watching them leave, they left the Hall not talking or looking at each other and stiff in posture. Soon after they left, Severus stood and followed. When the two girls saw their Head of House leave the Hall after their husband's, they stood and left the Hall talking quietly. As the Great Hall doors started to shut behind them, they heard a growing whisper coming from the Hall.

They followed Severus down to the dungeons, past the classrooms and into his office. They kept the distance so that if he spun around un-expectantly that they wouldn't crash into him. When they entered, Ginny walked towards Draco who was sitting on a wooden chair looking at the ground. Pansy walked up to Roderick who was still glaring daggers at Draco. When Severus sat down in his high backed chair, he turned towards Draco. After studying him for a moment, Severus leaned forward and perched his hands together.

"Do you want to explain Draco?" he asked calmly

"Sir?" Draco asked confused

"Do you want to explain when and how you and my daughter started dating? And for that matter why not her mother or I, or your parents were informed?" Severus asked with a slight smirk

"Dad, he only asked me out last night." Ginny said as she conjured up a chair so that she could sit next to Draco.

"My, that was a short engagement" Severus laughed as he took out a piece of parchment from his desk drawer

"Yes Sir" said Draco speaking up "But, I think it was for the best"

"How is it for the best Malfoy?" asked Roderick sneering causing Draco to look at him

"Because of the law." Draco said before he turned towards Severus "I couldn't lose Gin, I love her too much. The thought of her as someone else's bride, drove me nuts. Then when Pansy showed up at the bar with her last night and I asked out Gin and she said yes, I was thinking that she wouldn't say no if I asked for her hand in marriage. Liquid courage I guess. All thoughts of asking you for her hand flew out of my brain and I just focused on her."

"I have always known you loved her" said Severus as he finished the letter he was writing "What I want to talk to you about is an actual wedding"

"Sir?" Draco asked even more confused

"Dad. How can you not be mad?" Roderick furiously "He got her to get married in a chapel!"

"Oh bugger off Roderick!" spat Ginny

"It could be worse. She could have married someone else" Pansy stated from the side lines

Silence followed Pansy's statement. Everyone knew who she was talking about. As everyone in the room cringed, Draco's stomach turned upside down at the thought that Potter could have married her. Then remembering what they saw last night at the chapel, he smirked and tuned back into the conversation, just in time to see Ginny and Pansy exit the room and leave him with Roderick and Severus.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"So... What's it like to be married?" asked Pansy

"No clue. I have only been married for about six hours" Ginny said laughing

"Be that as it may Gin, it must still be different" Pansy replied smirking

"Well spotted" Ginny replied waving her wand and conjuring some tea and cookies "At least I got lucky"

"How did you get lucky?" Pansy asked

"I could have been drunk and married Harry Potter" Ginny replied laughing

"Well said" said Pansy as she smiled "Now, we have to plan you a wedding fit for a queen"

"Oh Merlin" cringed Ginny

"What's so bad about that?" asked Pansy

"My mother and Narcissa will take over the plans." said Ginny "Everything will be extremely girly and you will have to wear pink"

"So we should decide now" cringed Pansy as she thought about wearing pink

As the two girls sat there making plans for The Malfoy/Snape wedding, the men were in the other room talking.

"I still can't believe you married my sister Draco" said Roderick as his father handed him an anti-nausea potion

"I can't believe she said yes when I asked her" laughed Draco taking the glass of fire whisky that Snape handed him "At least I won't have to marry Pansy now, you are free to make your move"

"He has a point son," said Severus as he handed a glass of fire whisky to Roderick

"Yes Dad," responded Roderick as he took it

"Now. We have to talk about living arrangements" stated Severus as he sat down

"What?" asked both boys at the same time

"You and Ginny are a married couple now" smirked Severus "You can't continue living in your dorms"

"But Sir, I have my own rooms..." commented Draco

"Do they really need to share a room?" muttered Roderick frowning slightly as the girls walked in

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything Dad" said Ginny

"Of course not Kiddo," he replied smiling at her "We were just talking about living arrangements"

"Dad?" asked Ginny as she retook her seat next to Draco and Pansy followed conjuring up a seat

"Well you are married Gin, you can't continue living in your dorms" he said

"Oh… Of course," she responded nodding her head slightly

"Do you have any ideas?" Severus asked

"No clue." she stated smirking

"You two didn't talk about it?" Roderick asked

"Now, we were too busy planning the girly details of the wedding so that mum and Narcissa wouldn't go all girly and lacy on it"

"Well what do you suggest?" asked Severus shaking his head at Ginny's statement

"I have no clue Dad, to be honest. Wouldn't it just be easier to use Draco's head boy's dorms?" she asked

"We will have to talk to Professor Dumbledore, but that seems like the simplest way to succeed it. Of course we will need to think of a different arrangement for next year, but we will take care of that when the time comes." he said rubbing his chin with his hand

"Thank You." she said smirking

"You two come with me. We will go to Professor Dumbledore now." he said looking at Ginny and Draco before turning towards Roderick and Pansy "You two can go do something productive"

As Roderick and Pansy left the room with a gap between them where you could easily fit Ginny and Draco, Ginny and Draco followed Severus all the way to the gargoyle that protects Professor Dumbledore's office. When they entered the saw that not only was Professor Dumbledore in his office. But also Caroline, Narcissa and Lucius. When Professor Dumbledore motioned for Draco and Ginny to sit down, Severus started talking.

"I see you all have read the Prophet this morning." he said as he sat down next to his wife

"Yes." responded Lucius smirking at Severus "I was at work. As soon as I read the article, I flooed home with it so that Narcissa could read it for herself"

"I was informed of it by Narcissa" Caroline staring straight at Ginny with an unreadable expression

"Very well. Now, let's talk about their living arrangements" stated Severus

"Yes" responded Dumbledore as he turned to look at Draco and Ginny "Do you two have any ideas?"

"Why don't we just use his head boy dorms until the end of the school year and then he and I can find a place to live in?" Ginny asked ignoring the look her mother was giving her

"That will work" replied Dumbledore "Now, about next year. Do you two have a plan for that? Of course we can always come back to that topic at a later date, but if we sort it out now, then we can get started and you won't be having to suffer over it"

"No." They both said sheepishly

"What we could do is an Optical Illusion Charm." Dumbledore said

"Sir?" asked Draco curiously as Ginny raised her eyebrow at the Headmaster

"Do you know what that is?" asked Dumbledore

The room was silent. It was until Ginny spoke up that the silence was broken. Rolling her eyes, she started to speak.

"An Optical Illusion Charm is a charm that plays with one's mind. It gives the illusion that something is one thing, but it is really another." she stated sitting up straight in her chair

"Excellent! Now any ideas on how we could use it?" Dumbledore asked Ginny

After a few minutes of thinking with an unreadable expression on her face, she spoke again. She was well aware of everybody looking at her intently.

"We could put it in a portrait" She said

When Professor Dumbledore smiled, she knew he understood what she was saying. As she looked around, she saw confused and bewildered looks. Sighing, she explained in more depth.

"We could find a portrait that isn't being used and put magic a portal behind it. The portal will take me directly to the house of mine and Draco's choosing. However, if someone is behind me or walking by at the exact time that I am opening the portrait, it will look just like another room. I can came to and from the school through this portrait" Ginny said looking at Dumbledore "The portrait will be protected by a password of course"

"We will do that" Dumbledore responded after a moment of pondering the options "Now, I will leave you two to talk with your families"

As he stood up to leave, he turned and winked at Draco and Ginny. After he had left his office, Draco turned to look at his mum and found she was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Hearing him gulp, Ginny reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Mum?" she asked quietly

"Ginevra." stated her mother coolly

"Oh Merlin mum, don't be like this. I can tell you're happy. I know you are disappointed that you don't get to plan a big white wedding, but you got the son-in-law that you wanted." Ginny said stiffly

"Besides Caroline, we will be having a white wedding" Draco said as he squeezed Ginny's hand. "Not a big one, but one non the less"

"Exactly mum, and you and Narcissa are more than welcome to help me plan it, within reason." Ginny said

"Reason?" asked Narcissa

"No pinks. No floral prints. No lace. Pansy is my maid of honor. Neither of you will change that. I have already written a list of stuff that I like. I will gladly accept an opinionated statement, but if I find out that one of you has changed something to any of the plans without mine or Draco's permission, the wedding will be cancelled." Ginny stated simply "Deal?"

"Yes" replied Caroline and Narcissa sourly, both looking like children who just got told they couldn't have candy

"Good" Ginny said smiling "Now, I suppose that I should start to move my things into your Dorm, Draco"

"Our dorm Gin, and I'll help you." Draco said as he glanced at his mother who sat there with a look of great disbelief on her face

Once the two had left their parents in the Headmaster's office, they turned to each other and laughed. Draco slowly reached over and grabbed her hand and started to pull her down to the Slytherin common room. She giggled as they passed students and professors while they ran down to the dungeons. Once they had entered the common room, Draco glanced around looking for Pansy and Roderick. He spotted them and pulled Ginny over to them.

"Hello Snape and Parkinson" he laughed as he sat down next to Roderick

"Hello Malfoy and Malfoy" smirked Roderick

"Getting technical are we?" asked Ginny as she sat down beside Pansy "I'm sure Pansy would love if I got technical"

"Oh shut up Ginevra" Roderick snarled

"You sound like mother" she sneered as both Pansy and Draco looked on in confusion

"Pansy!" Draco forced "You should go and help Ginny pack up her dorm so that she can move into my room?"

"Sure, let's go do that now Ginny" Pansy said standing up

"Sure Pans," Ginny said before she was pulled away from the boys

After the girls disappeared up the stairs, Draco turned to Roderick and motioned for them to go to his room. Draco went ahead and cleaned up the room. Roderick quickly gathered both Pansy's and his textbooks and walked into the Head Boy he entered, he sat down in the high backed chair that was not occupied by Draco. Draco handed him a tumbler of fire whisky and they sat there thinking for a while before one of them said anything.

"I'm still irritated that you married my sister without asking me" Roderick said

"I know, and trust me, if I had been sober we would only be dating now. Whenever I did decide to marry her, I would have asked both you and Severus." Draco said taking a swig of the whisky

"Really?" Roderick asked

"Yeah, I was raised a traditionalist" Draco laughed "I guess a night of drinking cancelled out a life time of formal education"

"I guess so" laughed Roderick "Just... take care of her Draco"

"I love her Roderick. I will kill anyone who tries to hurt her" Draco said looking at Roderick with a face that left no laughter or mischief

"Good" Roderick said raising his glass

"Anyways, enough about my marriage to Gin, what is going on between you and Pansy?" asked Draco

"What about it?" Roderick asked gulping

"Do you like her?" Draco asked turning to stare into the lit fire

"No" Roderick stated taking a big gulp of the fire whisky "I love her. I'm in love with her. I have been since fourth year"

CRASH!

"WHAT!" screeched Pansy


End file.
